Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 7)
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Metal Rampage". Plot (Back at the Death Egg, Orbot and Cubot are holding up papers in the office where all of Eggman's robots are doing a lot of hard work on the computer) *Orbot: This stuff is very heavy. *Cubot: It's just paper you red bot. *Orbot: I wish we can work in a real office where we don't have to stand next to a bunch of robots staring at you like a security. *Cubot: Then how come Eggman is the only human that works with us in his own empire like the Death Star. *Orbot: I think he watches so many sci-fi movies to catch up with his idea to create this ginormous space station. *Cubot: How special this world is. *Orbot: It's not a planet, it's a mobile space station you moron. *Cubot: What kind of assistant are you? *Orbot: I'm your ally you bot skull. *Cubot: We're no skeletons and we're made of metal. *Orbot: *place the papers on the desk* We're very decent. *Cubot: Let's go see the doctor. *Orbot: Right away. (At Dr. Eggman's office, Eggman is building up a bunch of weapons for the war) *Eggman: Nice packed gun on the loose. Somebody is about to get shot tomorrow morning. *Orbot: Doctor, all the paperwork have been filled in somebody's desk. *Eggman: What about it? *Cubot: All the papers will be checked by this lazy robot who don't know how to do math properity. *Eggman: Useless little assistants. You don't know how to look for things right. *Orbot: You don't like us? *Eggman: No. You always do things late. Do you? *Cubot: Nope. Not at all. *Eggman: Unimpressice. What kind of master do i serve you? Nuts and Bolts? *Orbot: We're pretty dumb. *Eggman: Go help Dingodile on fixing his lava gun now! *Orbot: Fine boss. You can't regret our orders. *Cubot: Next time, we're leading the way to do something right. *Eggman: What a waste of bots to go and fill up my applications for the airships. *Cortex: *arrive to see Eggman* Eggman, all of the Chaos Emeralds have been taken out at the museum. *Eggman: What? That can't be impossible. We were just running behind. *Cortex: You need to bring one of your robots to retreat them. *Eggman: I know a creation of mine that can help and get them back propeity. *Cortex: Bring in Metal Sonic. *Eggman: Yes my friend. I'm going to pick him up right away. (In the charger room, N. Brio is charging Metal Sonic on a mat) *N. Brio: 80%. Almost done healing. *Metal Sonic: When will my revenge begins? *N. Brio: Sooner than expected. You will be flying to stop Sonic on your own. *Eggman: N. Brio, what are you doing? *N. Brio: Oh, i am recharging Metal Sonic to become the most powerful robot in the galaxy. *Cortex: He is fully charged. Uncharge him now! *N. Brio: *uncharge Metal Sonic* He is free at last. *Metal Sonic: Thanks a lot. Where to now? *Eggman: You should go to Earth to find the Chaos Emeralds yourself. *Metal Sonic: I am tracking a couple of henchman working together. *Cortex: There's more henchman than us?! *Metal Sonic: A crime lord is leading his soldiers to set up bombs for the war. They got one of our weapons from the battle of 2008. *Eggman: Those crime lords are going to regret for stealing my weapons. Shame on them. *Metal Sonic: I'll help them join tge forces of the Egg Empire. *Cortex: So are we going to have a bigger army or what? *Metal Sonic: Much more bigger than yours. *N. Brio: Can they steal the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic? *Metal Sonic: Precisly yes. *Eggman: Good. Do you need anything like a map device before you leave? *Metal Sonic: No. I'm good. *Eggman: You are free to go Metal Sonic. *Metal Sonic: I'll get those emeralds back before the sun is up. *fly to Earth* *Cortex: What's next for us? *Eggman: Go back on charging the rest of my robots. *N. Brio: We'll do it for you. *Cortex: Do you need a coffee break before you work? *N. Brio: No need. I'm good. *Cortex: Let's get working like business. (Back at Sonic's house, Sonic and Amy wake up in their bed) *Sonic: Something is attacking on the boat. *Amy: That must be the work of Eggman's forces. *Sonic: We need to get everyone ready for the fight. *Amy: Wake up Tails and the others and we'll be ready to go. *Sonic: Not a problem. (Tails and Knuckles wake up from their bed) *Tails: Hey Knuckles, i think the sun is up. *Knuckles: It's just a big ball of fire rising in the sky. *Tails: Oh, you know what time it is? *Knuckles: Breakfast? *Tails: No. I think it's time for us to stop- *Sonic: Knuckles! Tails! We got an emergency. *Knuckles: What is going on? *Sonic: There is a bad guy on the ship. We need to get everyone ready for the fight. *Tails: We'll call in everyone. (Crash and Tawna wake up from their beds in their own room) *Tawna: Rise and shine. You really need to get your wumpa act together. *Crash: *yawns* *Tawna: Wake up silly! The sky isn't waiting for you to gst your shine together. *Sonic: Guys, come on. We have a serious mission to do. *Tawna: What is going on when the sun is up and we have a mission to do without eating breakfast. *Sonic: I don't eat breakfast that often. I worked out all day except for missions and serious adventures. *Crash: *shake head* *Sonic: Come on. We have a mission report to do. *Tawna: Another secret mission? You're crazy. *Sonic: We're all going together. Even Crash is gonna come to join the fight. *Crash: Ya ha. (Coco and Crunch wake up in their sofas) *Coco: Jeez, what happen? *Crunch: What is that noise? *Sonic: Wake up sleepy heads, we got work to do. *Crunch: What kind of sleepy heads do you think we are? *Aku Aku: Glad you're all awake. There is a battle going on at the ship. You're all prepared for the fight. *Sonic: But we don't have Shadow on our team. *Tawna: Well somebody have to pick him up. *Amy: No, we have to pick Team Dark up from training. *Crumch: The whole group? Where do they live? (At Team Dark's lab, Shadow and Rouge wake up from their beds) *Shadow: Why it's still dark? *Rouge: It's morning sweetheart. *Shadow: I never see the sky from the inside. *Rouge: You're inside. We have no window from the top. *Shadow: We need to actiate E-123 Omega. *Rouge: Let's reprogram him. *Shadow: I'll get the machine going. *Rouge: Turn him on. *Shadow: *activate E-123 Omega* *E-123 Omega: Good morning. *Shadow: Wake up bud, we got work to do. *E-123 Omega: I am investigating the appearance of strangers coming toward our lab. *Shadow: That must be Sonic and his friends. Not them. (Sonic and his friends are waiting outside as Shadow open the door) *Shadow: Hello there Sonic. *Sonic: Shadow, we have a mission to do. *Shadow: Oh great. Another mission you have to mention. *Tawna: What are you waitimg for? Let's go. *Rouge: We bought in a buddy for our mission. *E-123 Omega: I'm ready. *Sonic: He's the same bot from yesterday. *Rouge: He's coming with us. *E-123 Omega: All ready for war. *Crash: He he. *Crunch: We gotta go. *Shadow: You got the emeralds? *Sonic: Yes. We're about to warp right now. *Shadow: Okay. Chaos Control! *teleport with the group* (Back at the boat, the hedgehog soldiers build their guns to prepare for the fight) *Hedgehog Soldier #1: This baby is going to light up some bullets. *Hedgehog Soldier #2: I got the bombs ready. *Hedgehog Soldier #3: All targets on the metal robot. *Hedgehog Soldier #4: Let's get ready for action. *Hedgehog Soldier #1: Lead them in. (The soldiers got their guns as they all target on Metal Sonic) *Hedgehog Soldier #1: Fire in the head! *Hedgehog Soldier #2: Now shoot! (The soldiers shoot their bullets into Metal Sonic) *Metal Sonic: *dodge the bullets* *Hedgehog Soldier #1: Are you kidding me? *Metal Sonic: *touch the bullet* Interesting. *Hedgehog Soldier #2: What the heck? Is he touching the bullets or what? *Metal Sonic: You didn't expect to launch a target on me. *Hedgehog Soldier #3: Shoot the rockets at him! *Hedgehog Soldier #4: I got this one coming! *shoot rockets at Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: *dodge the rockets* *Hedgehog Soldier #1: Not again. *Metal Sonic: *power burst on the soldiers* *Hedgehog Soldier #2: *use his blast gun on Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: *fly away from the rockets* *Hedgehog Soldier #3: He's getting away. *Metal Sonic: You soldier whoopers! *blast at the soldiers* *Hedgehog Soldier #4: Don't you dare leave this ship! *Metal Sonic: Make me you shooting animals. *Hedgehog Captain: You'll be sorry. *Metal Sonic: I'm after the gems! *Hedgehog Captain: He's going after the gems. *Metal Sonic: *break in the gem room* Where are the real emeralds? *Hedgehog Captain: You know you won't find them in here. *Metal Sonic: They're fake! *Hedgehog Captain: Gotcha. *Metal Sonic: You son of a bullet. *Hedgehog Captain: *kick Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: *spin dash on the hedgehog captain* *Hedgehog Captain: You fool. Look what you done. *Metal Sonic: Give me a shot if you dare. *Hedgehog Captain: *use a gun to shoot lasers at Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: *shoot lasers at the rockets* MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 6) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video game crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff